Taiidan Empire
The Taiidan Empire, the most feared and respected Empire in the Novan Galaxy, it was was a large empire that spanned the entire Novan Galaxy, it had underneath its control more than 150,000 worlds and controlled more than 97% of Novan Space. Government Lead by an Emperor(Ter'tenek) the Emperor's name is unknown but the last Emperor was Dev'err (Erex Malren). The first Emperors loved and cared for their people, it wasn't until Dev'err that the Taiidans were hated, enough to be hunted down by several cluster galaxies and 180 years war to dislodge the Empire. The Taiidans led with an Iron fist and were soo feared they need only to leave a single battalion of soldiers on a world to keep it in line. The Taiidan Empire was not without a blessing as they called it. When they conquered a world they would give the people an oppertunity of their own will to become a Taiidan citizen in doing so they were entitled to be protected by the Taiidans no matter the cost, their desendants would also be included into the Blessing. By the time the UGI came around still more than 75% of the known Novan galaxy were technically Taiidan Imperial citizens. History The Taiidan Empire was created by a single Taiidan that united them under the banner. The Summis Va'lus Honorum or in normal language The Valorous crest though in latin its believed by many who met the Taiidans later that they may have inspired the latin language though this isn't true. 250,000 years thier empire reigned supreme in the Novan Galaxy, and it reigned with a long line of Emperors, who lived and breathed what they wished. Their Empire was never broken until the Sorghelli arrived, and ensued an 180 year war that it took to crush the Empire, though many thought that the Taiidans were weak at the time, the case of the matter was that the Sorghelli rivalled them in technology that they didn't account for. Thier ion weaponry and kinetic weapons were weakened by plasma at the time which is the primary reason they lost. Golden Age The Taiidan Imperial Golden age lasted for 76,000 years of thier strength at its best and its prosperity lasted and only increased. Though not much history is noted here. Reign of Terror The Reign of Terror is when the Taiidan Emperor(Erex Malren) ruled with a complete and utterly terrifying fist. He would raze entire worlds for disobeying his orders. He ordered the construction of terror weaponry the Eradicators to eliminate entire worlds for his viewing pleasure. It was a group of Coraguduns that captured him and put a chip in his brain that gave him the Erex Malren personality and then they put him in Stasis for 3500 years. This is when the Sorghelli attacked during Erex Malren's infinite Sleep. When he was awoken the Taiidan Empire dissolved and crushed they were in the UGI and the Coragduns arranged that he be part of the UGI as a captain, though never allowing him to tell his true name as the Emperor was to be killed on sight but thanks to being an unknown face it allowed Erex Malren to never be discovered as the Demon of Novan as he was known as. The Taiidan Empires eviliness was destroyed in fire and blood, but was rebirthed as part of the UGI as a way to repay thier horrible debt as they followed a completely evil person. Under Dev'errs rule the Emperor would order execution as the only punishment. And Taiidan Soldiers around the galaxy would be executing people publically and in a humiliating way. Military The Taiidan Military was feared, and revered by many, as a Taiidan was capable of killing the scourge Manti with their bare hands but when there was enough of them they became the most feared of all. Their military power and status was considered to be invulnerable and invincible as no weaponry would damage their soldiers with the current weapons technology of the time. Taiidan soldiers were the epitomy of superiority, though out of fear a single battalion could hold an entire planet under its undying watch.